Harry's New Adventures
by J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best
Summary: Ten years after James and Lily Potter were killed by the hand of Lord Voldermort, Harry is still living with his abusive relatives, the Dursleys. Desperate to get him out, The Order uncovers a long forgotten relative and Harry is taken to his new home in America and to his extended family, the Whitneys.
1. Chapter 1

A young, ten year old boy with emerald green eyes and messy black hair was in his room, which was the cupboard under the stairs.

His Uncle had said that freaks always live in one, so he was placed in there when he turned four and it was where he had been sleeping ever since.

He started to wake up before his aunt could call him to get him to help finish the cooking for the family. Sometimes, he was allowed something small or just a slice of toast. His aunt was soon banging on the door.

"Up! Get up!" Aunt Petunia called to Harry outside his now unlocked room.

As he put his round glasses, so he could see better, he started to get up to leave his tiny room, but before he could his cousin Dudley came down the stairs.

"Get up! Get up! I want my food!" Dudley told him as he made heavy steps down the stairs, making dust fall from it and landing on him.

But the moment Harry got out of the cupboard, he was roughly pushed back in with the door shut behind him a little bit by his cousin.

After Harry got into the main room, he was pushed into the kitchen by his aunt.

"Don't try and burn anything boy. I don't won't anything ruining my Dudley-kin's birthday." Aunt Petunia told her supposed freak of a nephew, but then her son entered the room. "Here he is, the birthday boy."

"Happy birthday son." Uncle Vernon said to his son.

"How many are there?" Dudley asked his father.

"Thirty seven" Uncle Vernon told his son.

"Thirty seven? Last year I had thirty eight!" Dudley complained to his father in a more angry voice.

"They are bigger then last year." Uncle Vernon told his son.

"I don't care how big they are, I want more!" Dudley told him, only getting more angry about how many birthday presents he had.

"When we go to the zoo, Dudley-kin, we will buy two new presents for you." Aunt Petunia said, trying to calm him down.

"Being my coffee boy." Uncle Vernon commanded his nephew.

"Coming Uncle Vernon." Harry replied back as he brings his uncle's coffee to him.

"You, boy, are staying with Miss Figg today as I don't trust you with us." Uncle Vernon told him, revealing that he asked his neighbour to look after him for the day.

"But she is crazy as she got to many cats to look after." Harry tried to protest.

"You are going to her and that's final or you won't be getting any meals tonight." Uncle Vernon told Harry.

"Okay Uncle Vernon." Harry replied back him, defeated.

"We are leaving anyway boy, so I will take you to her and you will do what she wants from you or I will beat you for your behaviour." Uncle Vernon threatened.

So as Harry and his uncle left the house and headed over to number twelve, where Miss Figg and her many cats lived, she was already waiting for them at the door expectantly.

"Now get in there boy." Vernon said to Harry as he pushed him into the house hard, leaving a hand mark underneath his shirt.

After his Uncle left Harry at Miss Figg's, who had closed the front door and moved into the living room quickly, Harry could hear another man's voice, but this one sounded kind in a grandfatherly way.

"Ah, Mr Potter, do you know who I am?" The man asked, an old man with a long, white beard and strange clothing Harry never seen before.

"No sir I don't and how do you know my name?" Harry asked him curiously.

"My name is Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, you may call me Albus for now until you go to my school in a year time." The old man introduced himself in a grandfatherly voice.

"What school would that be Albus?" Harry asked him, getting more interested.

"A special school for young people like yourself Harry. " Albus replied.

"What, a school for freaks?" Harry asked woefully.

"No, my dear child! You, Harry, are a wizard!" Albus told him.

"Me? A wizard? I can't be a wizard, I am Harry, just Harry." Harry responded in shock.

"Well, Just Harry, what if I show you something to prove you are a wizard?" Albus offered.

"What would that be, Albus?" Harry asked.

"Harry, why not call out a name for me to see if he comes at your command." Albus explained to him.

"What name would that be ?" Harry reply with cautious interest.

"You must call Fawkes out, Harry. He is a every special bird, nothing compared to your everyday bird here." Albus Dumbledore told him.

"What type of bird is Fawkes, Albus?" Harry asked him, curious before he called out the name.

"He is a special bird, a legendary bird from myths. That all I say until you summon him, Harry." Albus told him in his grandfatherly voice, not annoyed by all of Harry's questions.

"Well, here I go then. FAWKES!" Harry call out for the legendary bird.

The bird itself appeared in front of the shocked boy in a burst of flame, who couldn't believe what he was seeing. A very beautiful, flame coloured bird was now standing on Albus Dumbledore's arm.

"You have summoned me, Master Potter." Fawkes said to the child in front of him, knowing why Albus got the boy to summon him.

"Are you talking to me?" Harry asked him in amazement.

"Yes. Only you, Master Potter, can understand us because of a special family member on your mother's side. Now, you must pay good attention to my master." Fawkes told him.

"Now, that interests me. I myself can not understand Fawkes, but you can. I have only known of wizards who can talk to snakes. But, the reason I am here is to tell you something else." Albus told him very calmly.

"What is that, Albus?" Harry asked him.

"You have another living aunt. Who somehow lost connection with your mother and her family after she died." Albus told him.

"I have another living aunt? When can I meet her? Where does she live?" Harry asked him, excited but serious.

"She is your mother's sister, the middle of the three of them. You may meet her today as she is already expecting you. She was the one who should have taken care of you instead of Petunia, which is my mistake alone. She lives in America. " Albus told him, genuinely remorseful but still calm.

"I get to go and live in America?" Harry asked him excitedly.

"Yes but I will take you to Hogwarts when you turn eleven years old." Albus responded.

"Are we going now?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Hold my arm, Harry, as we are Phoenix Flashing there." Albus Dumbledore told him, holding out his arm for him.

Just as Harry held onto his arm, they disappeared in flames, moving onto a new country.

* * *

He it is a remake for my Harry potter Horseland crossover begin, next chapter will be when Harry meet his new family.

I must really say thank you to my editor The Broken Mask.

reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

After Harry, Albus and Fawkes disappeared from Privet Drive, they reappeared in flames outside a stable yard with a nice looking modern house and a sign reading "The Whitneys".

"Ah, Albus, so glad you could make it." A woman with long red hair and dark green eyes said as she welcomed them into her home.

"Thank you, Mrs Whitney. Sorry for taking so much time to get here, we just had a bit of issue getting Harry to believe in magic after living with the Dursleys for so long." Albus Dumbledore told her.

"How many times have I said please call me Rose? You make me feel like my husband's mother." The woman now known as Rose said to him with a smile.

"I know, I am sorry Rose. I am quite old now you know." Albus Dumbledore told her with a chuckle.

"So, you are my youngest sister's only child?" Rose asked her nephew.

"Yes, madam, I am." Harry told her a little sacred.

"No need to be a sacred, Harry James Potter, I know all about you. Another person has been here before and told me all about you. I want a word with you, Albus, alone, once my daughter comes home from Horseland Stables." Rose told the both of them.

"I can tell that you are mad at me for disobeying Lily's wish and putting him into your older sister's family home." Albus Dumbledore told her calmly.

"You should have found me much earlier, Albus Dumbledore, as I would have taken much better care of Harry than that horse who I call my sister. She abused someone with the same blood only because they are different!" Rose told him, getting more angry.

"I can see that you and Petunia don't get along with each other." Albus Dumbledore said to her as he thought about the differences between the three Evans sisters.

"Yes, I have fallen out with my older sister after Lily found out she was a witch. I didn't mind about that as she is still my younger sister, who I will miss dearly." Rose told him with many emotions in her voice.

"Well, I will have to go back to Hogwarts but I will tell you this - my Deputy Headmistress will be visiting Harry once a week and our school nurse will be coming with her as well in a few days time." Albus Dumbledore told her.

"If you ever need me, Harry, just call my name in your head and I will come to you." Fawkes told Harry telepathically, before he Phoenix Flashed himself and Albus Dumbledore away.

"So, Harry, tell me, how did my older sister treat you?" Rose asked her nephew as she took him over to a field where there are some horses.

"She only told me off if I did something she didn't like, but my uncle always hit me." Harry told her.

"So, you were getting abused." Rose told him.

"Maybe. " Harry told her, a little shy and a little uncomfortable.

"Come on Harry, I want you to meet a few of our horses here. We are getting you one of your own as well, but for now me and my husband agreed that you can ride Misty. She has won a few gold medals in the Olympics." Rose told him.

"Are you sure he is fine with that, Aunty?" Harry asked her.

"Indeedy I am, my nephew. As it stands, before you get your own horse, you must learn the basics in horse riding. Have you ever ridden a horse before?" A male voice asked him from behind them both, making Harry jump.

"No. My last family never allowed me to leave the house. They kept me doing house work as they said that what freaks do." Harry told him, looking at the horses in the field.

"I see. Well, Harry, as it still in early evening, I believe the best thing to do is to get to know Misty and her friends in this field. One of the horses is pregnant and is due in a few weeks, her owner has allowed me to keep the foal and it be your own horse to look after as it grows up." The man told him as he, Rose and Harry made their way over to the field that only had mares in it.

"I say, Misty, the young lad next to your rider is shy one." A palomino mare said to another as she looked at the young child, who looked no older then ten, coming over to their field.

"How can you tell that he is shy, mother?" Misty asked to her mother, being a light colour palomino with wild, blue eyes.

"I don't know why you two have all these ideas about him being shy, but by the look in his eyes he can understand what we're saying." A white-and-brown paint mustang said to them, the mare who was having her first foal in a few weeks.

"What do you mean, Lily?" The older, darker coloured palomino mare asked the pregnant mare.

"Look at his eyes as they are looking at us. He can hear us and understand what we say, Esperanza." Lily told Esperanza, Misty's mother.

"I do wonder how our missing friend Scarlett is getting on in her new home stable." A new voice sighed as another horse joined the three arguing mares.

"We all really do miss her, Dash." Misty told her best friend, a dark chestnut coloured Welsh Cob horse.

"We must do everything we can to make sure that the child with your rider is treated with care, Misty, as he was horribly abused by his old family." Dash told them, having been told by a cat that had strange shape around it's eyes.

"We will treat him with our care." They all said together as they looked at the small child.

* * *

I must really say thank you to my editor The Broken Mask.

reviews are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

After Dash, Misty, Lily and Esperanza all agreed to looking after the child that was with their owners, the strange cat suddenly appeared at their hooves.

"I have only told Dash a little bit about our young Mister Potter, or, in your case, Harry. He was being raised by his mother's older sister and he was supposed to come and live with your owner when he was one year old." The mystery cat with strange shapes around it eyes told the four mares.

"What happened to make the child so shy and frightened?" Esperanza asked the mystery cat.

"He was being raised abusively by his old uncle and aunt because of how different he is to them, with Harry having magic running through his blood and bones. They feel that he is a freak and I can say they are the most unpleasantly muggle family I have ever seen." The mystery cat told them.

"What kind of abuse do you mean?" Lily asked her with a hint of panic in her eyes.

"Neglect, verbal abuse, emotional abuse. They pampered and spoilt their child with many presents and trips out for his birthday while Harry only ever received negative attention from them. He was made to do all the household chores and when something bad happened, at school or work, they took it out on the child, even when he had nothing to do with it." The mystery Cat told them flatly with a scowl at the unpleasant knowledge.

"T-th-that is horrible! These people who were looking after the shy child will feel my strength if I ever get to them and pay dearly for what they did to him!" Misty replied to the mystery cat with harshest anger.

"I agree with my daughter. Those humans, as you call them, sound more like horrible beasts. If we ever meet them they are going to get some punishment of their own." Esperanza told the strange cat, speaking for all of the mares.

"I will have to ask your owner about making some arrangements to send the Dursleys over so you can see them. I must return home now but I will return in a couple of days." The strange cat said to them and then vanished into thin air when Harry and their owners got closer.

* * *

As the three of them arrived at the gate to the mares' field, separated from the stallions in the yard, Harry couldn't explain why he thought that the horses were going to hurt him, other than being a freak, as his uncle always called him.

"We are always watching out for you, young rider." A female voice told him, which Harry could have sworn was from one of the horses.

"So, Harry, which horse do you like?" The man asked his nephew.

"They are all beautiful, sir." Harry told him.

"That's good, Harry. For now, you have to learn the basics in riding. You be riding Misty, who is the one close to the left of Esperanza, they are mother and daughter." The man told him, as he too enjoyed riding when he had a chance, when he wasn't at work at the bank.

"Ah. Okay, sir." Harry responded to him with a little bi of surprise.

"Harry, there's no need to keep calling me sir. From now on call me Uncle William or Uncle W." The man told him, so Harry could hopefully become more relaxed around him.

"Okay then, Uncle W." Harry told him, trying to get used to his new family.

"Harry, you have a cousin called Sarah who will help with your riding too. Right now, she is at a stable yard that she will bring you to once you are used to horses and of course ourselves. We are family now, no matter what you do and think." Rose told her nephew.

"I know Aunty Rose, but it's going to take me time to get used to everything. I feel like a freak." Harry told them honesty.

"There's no need to feel like a freak, Harry. I've got something to show you later, when William here goes off to work." Rose replied to nephew with a smile.

"Well, I must get going then. I'll see you lot at dinner." William told them with a chuckle as he walked off towards his car.

"So, Aunty, what did you want to show me?" Harry asked his new aunt.

"I am also what your old aunt would call "a freak". I am a witch while you, Harry, are a wizard, as I assume Albus told you already?" Rose told him.

"Yes, he did, and I can call Fawkes who is his Phoenix." Harry told her, and to the both of them and the horses, said Phoenix appeared as soon as Harry had said his name.

"Harry, when you just say his name and he appears, it means that you have a connection to him, like just like Albus does." Rose told her nephew, surprised to see the legendary phoenix.

_"She is right, young master. We phoenixes always come when our names are said."_ Fawkes told him.

"Thanks, Fawkes." Harry told the phoenix, to the surprise everyone around him.

_"Not a problem, young master."_ Fawkes told him before flaming away from them and back to his master and his home at Hogwarts.

"Did you just understand him, Harry?" Rose asked her nephew a little shocked.

"Yes. I always thought that I could hear cats and dogs talking and your horses too." Harry told her happy and embarrassed about his ability.

"There is one person in our history that can do what you can do, Harry." Rose told her as she took him to the house. She got him to take a seat and pulled out a blank piece of old paper.

"What's that for?" Harry asked his aunt, looking at the paper.

"This can tell you about your family tree, Harry. All you have to do is put a bit of your blood onto it so it can run it's course." Rose told him.

So as Harry did as he was told, pricking his finger and let a bit of his blood drip onto the paper. It glowed a brilliant, golden light and faded after it was complete, a sprawling family tree now displayed on the paper.

"Let's see who's on your family tree, Harry." Rose told him.

Harry could see his parents, James Potter and Lily Evans, his mother's sisters, Petunia Evans and Rose Evans, their husbands, Vernon Dursley and William Whitney, his aunt Marjorie Dursley, his cousins Dudley Dursley and and Sarah Whitney, and their families. He could see his grandparents too, his father's parents Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Potter and his mother's parents Thomas Evans and Daisy Evans. There were even notes about who had who as their godfather and godmothers, Harry's godfather being a man he had never heard of, Sirius Black.

After a few moments, his aunt pointed out a specific person to Harry, a distant ancestor on his mother's side, John Dolittle.

"Doctor Dolittle? I thought he was just a story." Harry asked his aunt.

"The book is based on him, written by another one of his descendants." Rose answered, pointing out Hugh Lofting as a descendant through one of his daughters.

"So, Doctor Dolittle could really talk to animals?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he could." Rose told him.

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and reviews are alway welcome.

Once more i must thanks The broken Mask for doing this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

Harry looked at the image of his family tree for a few more moments after his new aunt told him that he was descended from Doctor Dolittle.

"Didn't he have a particular parrot who could talk to humans?" Harry asked.

"Yes he did. If I remember right, her name was Poly and she belonged to John wife." Rose told him.

"She must have been really smart to understand us and our language. I wonder if she had any other family that could understand us." Harry asked her.

"No more parrots have been known to do so." Rose told him.

"So, what should we do now Aunty Rose?" Harry asked his aunt.

"Well, we should start to give you riding lessons now. It will be much more easier for you than most beginners as you can talk to the horses." Rose told her nephew.

Before either could move from their spots, there were more flames bursting out in the home but in different colours to Fawkes. To Harry and Rose's surprise, it was another phoenix, but this one was female and was coloured in blue and gold like a parrot, landing on the middle of the table in front of them.

"Are you Harry James Potter, heir to John Dolittle?" The female phoenix asked Harry out loud.

"Yes. Who are you, madam?" Harry asked the phoenix nervously, both of them understanding each other just like Harry was able to understand Fawkes.

"I am Polynesia, but you two may call me Poly. I used to be with John, but now have to bond with you Harry." Polynesia told him.

"What do you mean have to bond with him?" Rose asked Poly.

"We phoenixes have to bond to our masters to become their loyal companion and familiar. If needed, to be on the safe side anyway, he can used my eyesight to look for a way out of danger should be find himself in danger." Polynesia told her.

"How do we do it, Poly?" Harry asked her.

"You have to focus, Harry. Picture me in your mind and say I accept Polynesia as my familiar." Polynesia told him.

"I accept Polynesia as my familiar." Harry said, doing as he was told, closing his eyes and focusing on an image of Poly in his mind.

"I accept Harry as my master." Polynesia said at the same time, closing her own eyes, a bright, golden glow flowing between them to signify their new bond.

So Harry focused on an image of Polynesia in his mind and said -I accept Polynesia as my familiar - As Poly did the same but with Harry name instead and a golden bright glow between the pair, so that they are now bond.

Now, Harry could see Poly's memories, seeing her time with John Dolittle before he was able to talk to animals properly and her teaching him how to understand what they were saying. Poly was also in Harry's mind, she could see his time with the Dursleys and everything that he had suffered because of them.

"I hope that you never have to go back to those horrible beasts, Harry." Polynesia said to her new master.

"He won't be. He is now staying with me after what I have been told of his wellbeing." Rose told Polynesia.

"That is good. I know I wouldn't let him return, even if Dumbledore found out." Polynesia vowed.

"Come on, Harry, let's go and get Misty really for riding. It takes time to learn how to ride a horse. We'll teach you to get a horse to walk, then trot, then canter, and when William and I feel you are ready then we will teach you how to get a horse to gallop, which is the fastest a horse can go." Rose told him, telling him what he could expect from his upcoming lessons.

"So, what are we going to learn first, Aunty?" Harry asked Rose with a small smile coming on his face, finally feeling like he had a family who cared about him.

Harry and Rose, along with the new arrival of Poly, went back to the gate to the horses' field to get Misty ready for Harry's first lesson, bringing the horse out to the stables to put on her gear.

"Don't you worry about your former family, Harry. We have plans of our own for them if we ever meet them." Misty told Harry when Rose went to get her gear from the store.

"How do you know about them?" Harry asked her, a little surprised.

"A strange cat told us." Misty told him honesty.

"I believe they will get what's coming to them soon, Harry. " Polynesia told him, agreeing with Misty just as Rose came back.

Harry watched his aunt put Misty's gear on a box nearby, noticing that there was a symbol on her bridle made out of five rings in different colours and in a W-shape.

"Aunty, what are those rings for?" Harry asked her.

"You never watched a lot of TV did you, Harry?" Rose asked her nephew gently.

"No, I was never allowed." Harry told her.

"Well Harry, this is the symbol of the Olympics. These five rings represent different part of the world, each colour representing a different continent; blue representing Europe, yellow representing Asia, black representing Africa, green representing Oceania and red represent The Americas. I will tell you more later but let's continue with your lesson before Sarah comes home." Rose told him.

"What should we do first?" Harry asked Rose.

"You have to groom me first, Harry." Misty told him with a smile on her face, Rose saying the same thing at the same time.

Harry watched Rose groom Misty while showing Harry how to do it and even let Harry have a go too. Once she was clean, Rose began to put on Misty's equipment while Harry watched, first putting on the saddle on her back and tightening the straps, next putting on her bridle and having Harry in front of her so he can see how it was put on and how it worked and finally setting the stirrups up for Harry height.

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and reviews are always welcome.

Once more i must thanks The broken Mask for doing this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Harry watched Rose groom Misty while showing him how to do it, even letting Harry have a go too. Once she was clean, Rose began to put on Misty's equipment while Harry watched, first putting on the saddle on her back and tightening the straps, next putting on her bridle and having Harry in front of the horse so he can see how it was put on and see how it worked, and finally setting the stirrups up for Harry's height.

"Now Harry, come over here and let me put Sarah's spare riding helmet on you. It is important to wear it when riding a horse so you don't get hurt if you fell off, just like when you ride a bike." Rose told her nephew as she was holding a red and black helmet.

"What is my cousin like, Aunty?" Harry asked her.

"Well, Sarah is quite like you, Harry, kind and friendly. She wanted a brother or a sister so she had someone to be with while we were busy at work, but she is every excited to have you as a cousin." Rose told him.

Both of them went over to Misty so Rose could lead her over to the block, where riders can get on horseback and into the saddle easy and safely.

"I am looking forward to see how you ride, young Harry." Misty told him as she was stopped at the block.

So, Rose told Harry how to get on to Misty's back and sit properly in the saddle, they began Harry's first riding lesson, which covered all the basic skills in horse riding, getting used to being on horseback and controlling Misty. But for Harry, this is new to him and he is still a little nervous being so far from the ground.

"You don't need to be so nervous, Harry. I won't hurt you." Misty told him.

They continued riding for more then hour and a half, which Rose thought was plenty of time for a beginner. So as Harry got off Misty, they then began taking off her gear so she can go back in the field with the other horses.

"So, you're my new cousin. I'm Sarah, and mom said you were Harry." A teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes known as Sarah told him, as she was waiting by the gate near the field.

"Ah Sarah dear, perfect timing. I have to go out for a meeting. I'd like you to tell Harry here what you do and tell him about Horseland, as you be taking him there in a couple of days." Rose told her, as she look at the both of them.

"What meeting, mom?" Sarah asked her mother.

"Important business, dear. I will tell you when you are older." Rose told her daughter.

"Come on, Harry. Let me show you the rest of the place and where you will sleep." Sarah told her new cousin happily.

So the two of them went on to look around the yard and the rest of the house, before putting the horses back into the stables for the night.

"So, what did you think of your stay here so far before I came home?" Sarah asked her new cousin, who was holding a nice looking bird she never seen before.

"I am enjoying it more here then I was back home with my aunt and uncle. They didn't like me every much, because of my mother. " Harry told her.

"Why would they hate your mother when you have nothing to do with that?" Sarah asked her cousin.

"It's just they didn't really get along when they were younger. My aunt let her husband beat me and insult me all the time, like when I done something wrong or got a better grade then Dudley." Harry told her.

"Don't worry about them now Harry. You have a new home and family that cares for you. I will bring a few of my friends over to meet you soon and hopefully they'll be friends with you as well." Sarah told her cousin.

"I always do want to have more friends. Dudley wouldn't allow me to have friends at school because he thinks I am a freak, like his parents called me." Harry told her.

"That is horrible! No wonder you were alone all the time. Don't worry about that here, Harry, as we are all the same." Sarah told her cousin.

The pair made their way back to a storehouse that looked like it had built in the 19th century, as it had cream coloured walls, only to be stop by Sarah's dad.

"Ah, Harry I just need to speak to you alone for a minute please." William Whitney told him as he look at his daughter with a kind smile.

"I'll see you inside, Harry. I haven't shown Harry his room yet, dad." Sarah told him as she made her way into the house.

"Mr Whitney?" Harry asked him nervously.

"No need to call me that, Harry. That's was my father was called. Please, call me Uncle W." William Whitney told his nephew.

"I know that, Uncle W. I'll try to remember." Harry told him.

"The reason why I wanted to talk to you is that I have been contacted by a man on the phone. He lived in Goadby, near Leicestershire, and he is allowing me to buy one of his horses, who have just retire from racing. So, I am wondering if you wanted to look after him as your own horse?" William Whitney explained to his nephew, with a little bit of surprise in his voice.

"Really? I can have my own horse even though I've only just ridden Misty?" Harry asked him excited.

"Yes, I only need your answer, Harry, so I can confirm with the owner and he will bring him here in a couple of days." William Whitney told his excited nephew.

"Yes Uncle W! But, why are you doing this for me?" Harry asked him.

"To give you a late birthday gift, the kind that you never have had before." William Whitney told him with a smile, as he began to call the owner back.

"Go on Harry, Sarah is waiting for you." William Whitney told him.

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and reviews are always welcome.

more chapter's are on the way.

Once more i must thanks The broken Mask for doing this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

As Harry went into the house, Sarah was waiting for him, standing by the stairs with a warm smile.

"Come on Harry, let me show you to your own room." Sarah said to him.

"I get my own room?" Harry asked her in surprise.

"Yes, mom and dad were very insistent about it. Can I ask why?" Sarah asked him.

"I don't really want to say, Sarah, but I will when your parents all get home." Harry told her, a little worried.

"Okay, Harry. If you say so." Sarah replied.

The two of them went up to the second floor, where they found six doors different doors, all labelled with what was inside, such as the bathroom, but they stopped at the one that had Harry's name on the door.

"This is your room, Harry." Sarah told him.

As soon as the door was opened by Sarah, Harry couldn't believe his eyes! The room was much bigger and much more open than the cupboard the Dursleys made him sleep in. The room itself was in a nice dark green, almost forest coloured, around the wall of the room, another door that lead to his own bathroom, a double-size bed in the middle of the room that happened was also front of the double windows that looked over the fields where the horses were. There is also one big, wooden wardrobe on the right side of the room and a matching desk and a few hooks on the wall near the door.

"So, all of this is my room?" Harry asked his cousin in amazement.

"Yes, it is, Harry. Like I said before, you are always welcome here as a member of our family," Sarah told him with a patient smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want be a burden to you." Harry asked her.

"No you won't be a burden Harry, As I always wanted to have a brother or a cousin to chat with besides my friends at Horseland," Sarah told him.

"Alright. Sarah, what is Horseland like?" Harry asked her.

"How about instead of me telling you all about it, I will take you to see Horseland once you are settled into our home." Sarah told him.

"I will keep you to that." Harry told her with a small smile.

But before they could go on any further there was a brilliant flash of light and Polynesia appeared on Harry's shoulder, surprising Sarah and Harry at the same time. For the first time, Sarah was seeing a bird that she had only read about in her school history books about Greek myths and legends, and the bird on Harry's shoulder was one of them.

"I see that I have surprised you, young Sarah." Polynesia commented.

"Did she just talk to me?" Sarah asked Harry, still in shock.

"Indeed I did Sarah." Polynesia answered.

"How did you get a phoenix, Harry?" Sarah asked him.

"She just appeared when we are looking at my family tree." Harry told her.

"Okay." Sarah replied, still in awe of the pheonix.

"You two should head downstairs now, Sarah's mother is waiting for you." Polynesia told them.

So as Harry follows Sarah downstairs with Polynesia flying behind them, and into a room Harry would say is the living room.

"Did you like your new room, Harry?" Rose asked.

"Yes, it's much better then the room I had with the Dursleys." Harry told her.

"Harry, just to let you know, your horse will be arriving in the morning. He is called Desert Orchid. His owner agreed to get him on the next flight from England after I told him about you." William told him.

"Really?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, really. They should arrive around about ten in the morning after landing." William told him.

"Thank you, Uncle W!" Harry said happily.

"No problem, Harry." William told him.

"Harry, you do know that my older sister shouldn't have allowed that horrible husband of hers to do to you what they did." Rose told him seriously.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked her.

"I would know what my older sister is like towards your mum, Harry. After all, she is my younger sister too." Rose told him.

"But, what about my time with the Durlseys?" Harry asked her worrying.

"I have been to discuss that with your future headmaster, Harry, about why he placed you in Petunia's care at first and not mine all those years ago. It wasn't a pleasant discussion." Rose told him.

"We will ask Professor McGonagall and Albus when they visit us tomorrow after Desert Orchid has arrived and put into the field next to the girls." William told them all.

"Harry, even though my sister and her husband have always disliked you because of Lily and the magical world, I will say this - You are always going to be part of the Whitney family. I also have two people coming from my work to meet you, welcome you here in America and of course make you an American Citizen, just like us." Rose told him happily.

"Really? You do that for me?" Harry asked her, shocked.

"Yes, Harry, I would do anything to make my nephew feel loved in our family and we want you to be safe from all known criminals. The magical government have allowed you to go to Hogwarts by the request of your parents, which I am quite jealous of. I never been to Hogwarts but I ended up going to the Ilvermorny School here." Rose told him.

"What is all this about, mom?" Sarah asked her mother, confused.

"I will tell you plenty more tomorrow dear, but this has to keep secret from everyone. Including your friends, Sarah, or you won't be able to go to Horseland for anymore and Scarlet will have to be move back onto the ranch." Rose told her daughter seriously.

"Yes mom." Sarah replied quickly.

"Now, enough of all this. Let us enjoy a nice meal that Harry here can also enjoy with us." William told them all.

"Really? I can join as well and eat with you?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, Harry, you do look underweight." William told him.

"Thank you, Uncle W and Aunt Rose." Harry said happily.

"No problem, Harry." Rose told him with a smile.

So Harry sat down with his new family at the table and ate the home cooked food, having never had a meal like this before, enjoying talking to everyone in the room while Polynesia looked pleased with her bonded human feeling loved.

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and reviews are always welcome.

more chapter's are on the way.

Once more i must thanks The broken Mask for doing this chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

After his first full meal and sitting at table with a family who really cared for him, Harry was starting to enjoy his new life in America with his Aunt and her family who treated him like their own.

"Harry, do you want anything else before you go of to sleep? You have an early day tomorrow." William asked him.

"Can I have a glass of water to take with me, Uncle W?" Harry asked him.

"You may Harry. Don't worry about washing your plate up as I can do that for you tonight, but you will start doing jobs once you have settled in." Rose told him.

"Okay, Aunt Rose. " Harry told her after he was given his glass of water for the night.

"Also, you and I will be going clothes shopping soon. I believe my sister had always given you second hand clothes?" Rose asked him.

"Yes she did, Aunt Rose. She always gave me Dudley's old clothes." Harry told her.

"Then tomorrow, me and you will go shopping." Rose replied to him.

"Okay, Aunt Rose. I am going to bed." Harry announced.

"Night, Harry. I will see you in the morning." Sarah responded.

So as Harry went upstairs into his room, Polly was already there on the bed frame. He got himself undressed and changed into his night wear, after having a shower for the first time in a while.

"Night, Polly. I'll see you in the morning." Harry told her.

"Good night, Harry. Have pleasant dreams." Polynesia responded.

* * *

Elsewhere in the United Kingdom, a former racing champion in his own horse box was on the road, going towards the airport where he would be loaded onto a flight to take him to his new home across the ocean, in America. Where he will spend the rest of his life with new owners and a new rider that his now former owner had told him about just before he left.

"Are you Desert Orchid?" A cat with strange markings around it's eyes asked him, suddenly appearing in his horsebox without the horse seeing her.

"I may be him, or I might not be." The mighty grey stallion said back to the cat.

"Less with the dramatic impact. I know for a fact you are him, because you are quite famous." The strange cat said to him, a little annoyed.

"Oh fine, you are no fun. I am Desert Orchid. What do you want?" The stallion asked the strange cat.

"Do you know what your owner said your new rider's name is?" The strange cat asked him.

"I did hear him say Happy or something like Harry." Desert Orchid told her.

"His name is Harry Potter. I thought I should tell you something important about him, and how he lived with his former family." The strange cat said.

"How did he live with his old family?" Desert Orchid asked her.

"He was being raised abusively by his old uncle and aunt because of how different he is to them. Harry has magic running through his blood and bones while they do not. They say that he is a freak and I can say they are the most unpleasantly muggle family I have ever seen." The strange cat told him, telling him exactly what she had told the other horses.

"T-That is not right! I have seen a few people got abused before in my time at the races, but to learn that is happening to a child" It is no way to treat a human being no matter what they have." Desert Orchid replied, feeling a little sick. "Did they do anything else to the boy?"

"They pampered and spoilt their own child with many presents and trips out for his birthday while Harry only ever received negative attention from them. He was made to do all the household chores and when something bad happened, at school or work, they took it out on the child, even when he had nothing to do with it." The strange cat told him.

"Well, if I ever get to meet the folks who have done this, they will get something from me." Desert Orchid vowed. "They should know a jump racer is stronger in the hind legs, to get us over big fences or smaller ones, but we love to run at top speed in longer races."

"I see that he is in good hooves with you. I am glad that you can be trusted with him." The strange cat told him.

And in the blink of an eye, the strange cat disappeared from her spot in the horsebox, leaving the stallion confused.

"Hmm, what a weird cat. I must have imagined it, but I don't really like having an inexperienced, novice rider." Desert Orchid thought himself.

Finally, they arrived at the airport and Desert Orchid was loaded onto the plane, designed only to carry animals and crew members on board. Just in the same way as he had arrived, Desert Orchid was given a spacious area to travel in, much like humans who travelled in business class did.

* * *

Back in the United States of America, Harry Potter had woken up from a wonderful dream where he was no longer with his relatives that abused him or chased him around the town.

"Good Morning, Harry. Did you enjoy your sleep?" Polynesia asked him from her spot in the room.

"Yes, I must say it is much better then the room I had in my old home." Harry told her.

"That is good, but I must say you do have a few hours spare before you meet Desert Orchid and of course Albus Dumbledore." Polynesia reminded him.

"I know that, Polly, thank you." Harry replied to her.

Harry went into the bathroom to get himself ready for the day ahead, as he had a lot to do, even though aside from getting along with a new horse that came all the way from England, where he used to live.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"You up, lad?" William asked from the other side.

"Yes, Uncle W, just to about to come down." Harry told him.

"That's good, lad. Why don't we both head on down to the stable where the others are, so we can all put a horse out each in the field today?" William suggested.

"Okay, Uncle W." Harry agreed.

So, Harry put on some work shoes when he got dressed and he made his way out the door to join his new uncle, who he knew was much more nice then Uncle Vernon.

"So, Harry, you looking forward to meeting Desert Orchid in a few hours?" William asked him.

"Yes I am looking forward to see him, but I am little worried and scared at the same time." Harry told him honesty.

"No need to be scared of him, Harry. Every animal in the world who knows me from my time with John Dolittle will know who you are." Polynesia told him, landing on his shoulder.

"Harry, sometimes being scared shows that a horse can have the upper hand. I learned that my first time riding, before I retired from it and became a bank manager." William told him.

"Even with you having the same ability as John Dolittle to talk to us animals, Harry. It is very rare and it makes it easier for you and Desert Orchid to communicate and get along, even in the descendants of John Dolittle." Polynesia told him.

"That's something I never knew about." William told them.

"We can always learn something new after all." Polynesia told him.

As the three of them got to the stable, they found Sarah and Rose where waiting for them and so were the horses by their gate from the stable. Harry stood with Misty in front of her stable to put her halter on, after watching Sarah do so, and followed the rest of the family with Misty towards the field.

"So, Harry, I have heard you are getting your own horse to look after. Is it true?" Misty asked him.

"Yeah, Uncle W said he be arriving in a few hours." Harry told her.

"I am just glad that my rider is treating you more kindly than those horrible monsters." Misty told him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

"Those old guardians of yours." Misty told him.

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked her.

"A little bird told us." Misty told him enigmatically.

"So, you and the others know about what happened in my old home?" Harry asked her.

"Yes." Misty replied.

"Well, at least I don't need to worry too much about them now." Harry told her quietly.

"Indeed." Misty responded.

As Harry put Misty in the field with the other horses, he took her halter off again so she could enjoy the rest of the day in the field. When Harry and his family made their way back towards the stable, they could see a horse box waiting for them.

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and reviews are always welcome.

more chapter's are on the way.

Once more i must thanks The broken Mask for doing this chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

As Harry put Misty in the field with the other horses, he took her halter off again so she could enjoy the rest of the day in the field. When Harry and his family made their way back towards the stable, they could see a horse box waiting for them.

Standing and waiting next to the open horse box was a pure white horse, which was Desert Orchid, stood in his full glory, just like he used to when he was in the parade ring for races in England.

"Harry, this here is Desert Orchid. I will warn you he will be a little stressed out from the long flight." The man who was holding Orchid's lead rope told him.

"How do you know my name, sir?" Harry asked him.

"I knew your mother, Harry, before she got married. Your mother was kind to horses so she visited us and our horses a few times when she was younger." The man told him.

"Really?" Harry asked him.

"Indeed. I even made a promised if that her children were like her, then I would give you a horse to ride like she rode one of ours. She once rode Desert Orchid here, before he became famous." The man explained with a nostalgic smile.

"I will take good care of him then, if my mother rode him." Harry told the man.

"I hope you will Harry. I must get going, but I will be in contact to see how he is doing." The man told him, giving Harry the lead rope.

"So, you are my inexperienced rider?" The mighty white stallion questioned, a little annoyed.

"What does inexperienced mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that you are new to riding. Most people who have ridden me have much lot of experience under their belts, unlike you. I doubt you have much experience." Desert Orchid told him.

"So, you are having a go at me because I am new to this?" Harry retorted, offended.

"I am, boy. I will say this, it will take time to build up our companionship, no matter if you are heir to John Dolittle and bonded to his former bird friend." Desert Orchid told him.

"How do you know about me being related to Doctor Dolittle? And about Polynesia?" Harry asked him in surprise.

"It really is surprising to hear that the famous British doctor has a descendant who not following in his path." Desert Orchid told him enigmatically.

"You do know that Harry is only ten years old, Orchid." Polynesia spoke up crossly.

"So, the legendary bird did show herself in the end." Desert Orchid retorted haughtily.

"Oh, the not-so-famous horse showed up in America?" Polynesia fired back.

"Why are you so moody?" Harry asked the horse.

"I am tired from my flight. All I need is to be in the field to relax in before I see my new stable." Desert Orchid told him.

Harry took Desert Orchid to his own field, the one his uncle told him about when walking over, and put Desert into the field with his halter still on but the lead rope taken off, before heading back to the house to meet up with his cousin and new family.

"You are my rider's child's new horse?" Misty asked him curiously from the next field.

"I am, but he is still every inexperienced for a horse like me." Desert Orchid responded.

"He may be too inexperienced for you, but for us mares, he is part of our family no matter what you say about him." Misty told him.

"Who are you? I never seen a one of our kind so white." Esperanza asked.

"I am the mighty Deserts Orchid, four time winner of the King George VI Chase. Surely you have heard of me?" Desert Orchid told them.

"No, we haven't really heard of you on this side of the pond. We have different types of races here." Dash told him.

"Well, I am quite famous back in England. I have got a lot of fans there. " Desert Orchid told them, starting to get annoyed again.

* * *

Elsewhere, three people appear near where the horses were talking to one another. Professor Mcgonagall was quite pleased with herself being able come to talk to them about the child's health and wellbeing.

"This is where Mr Potter came to live after we found his other aunt?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Indeed, Poppy. I should have at least listen to what Minerva told me nine years ago when placing Harry on that front door step." Albus Dumbledore told the two witches with shame in his voice.

"He is no longer in that environment and is now in one where he can grow up healthily, Albus." Minerva told him.

"What kind of environment was in in, Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked hesitantly.

In the fields near to them, the eyes of the horses widened in shock as they heard the same voice as that cat they saw a couple of days ago.

"He was being raised abusively by his old uncle and aunt because of how different he is to them - Harry has magic running through his blood and bones while they do not. They said he is a freak because of it and I can say they are the most unpleasantly muggle family I have ever seen. They pampered and spoilt their own child with many presents and trips out for his birthday, while Harry only ever received negative attention from them. He was made to do all the household chores and when something bad happened, at school or work, they took it out on the child, even when he had nothing to do with it." Minerva told her, repeating this for the third time now.

"O-Oh my! T-That is horrible! I must really see the child and see what those horrible monsters did to him." Madam Pomfrey told them, feeling physically sick and sorry for the child.

"Can I just remind you ladies that it is all my fault, I did not listen to Lily's wish for him to be placed at his sister's home." Dumberdore reminded them.

"We will dealing with whose fault it is later." Minvera told him firmly.

"Hello, who are you?" Sarah asked them, a little surprised as she approached.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Harry's future school. These are my colleagues, Minerva Mcgonagall and Madam Poppy Pomfrey. We are here to see your cousin and your mother." Albus explained in his grandfatherly voice.

"They are both in the house. Harry has just taken his new horse into the field for the first time." Sarah told them with a smile.

"I see, thank you." Albus Dumbledore said.

"Let me take you to them." Sarah said to them.

Sarah took the three Professors from Harry's future school towards her house, where Harry was inside with his aunt and preparing to go clothes shopping as promised.

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and reviews are always welcome.

more chapter's are on the way.

Once more i must thanks The broken Mask for doing this chapter :)


End file.
